banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
Creating a character is the starting point for a campaign. This acts as a checklist for creating a character. Race The race of your character can determine racial abilities, feats, size, stats, and languages. Click here to see the races you can choose from. Class The class of your character can determine weapon proficiency, stats, skills, and spells. Click here to see the classes you can choose from. Background and Flaws These are permanent changes to your character that can affect personalty and skills. Click here for Backgrounds and here for Flaws. Details Small details will not always affect your character in a gameplay standpoint. Things like their name, homeland, gender, and so on. Alignment The Alignment will determine both gameplay and roleplay. Some effects, spells, and classes relate to the Alignment of a character. Meanwhile, the Alignment determines the character's attitude in a roleplay standpoint. The Alignments go as follows: Lawful Good Commitment to be the bane of all evil. You know what is right over wrong, and will work to uphold law and order when you can. You tend to argue with plans that will go against your ideology. You tell the truth, keep your word, and help those in need. You believe in honor and compassion. Neutral Good You do the best a good person can do. You devote yourself to help others, but don't feel always tied to working for them. You do not have a bias for or against order. You tend to balance the ideas from the Lawful and Chaotic sides and merge them together. Chaotic Good You act for the good of others, but to your own conscious. You are kind and benevolent, and don't care what others expect of you. You could care less of laws and regulations, and rather do what you want and help people on your own terms. Lawful Neutral You act for law, tradition, or personal code of honor. You are reliable to any side who shares your ideology for law. True Neutral You will do simply what you personally think is the best course of action. You are not strong on Law, Chaos, Good, or Evil. You are the most adaptable type of person. Chaotic Neutral You follow your whims. You value your independence but don't care to uphold the freedom of others. You challenge authority and tradition. You represent personal freedom above all else. Lawful Evil You are a methodical villain, taking and killing so long as it follows your code of conduct. A Lawful Evil character may be a Villain with Morality or a minion following their master's commands. They believe law and structure is good for the world, but may be much more cruel and restrictive than a Lawful Good character. Neutral Evil You will do whatever you can get away with. You simply perform evil for evil's sake, not thinking for chaos or law. You only care for yourself. Chaotic Evil You are driven by greed, bloodlust, and hatred. You are vicious, over-violent, and unpredictable. You do not plan or think ahead, simply killing and destroying just because you can. No law or person is safe from the Chaotic Evil character's destructive passion. Stats Your Stat Scores determine how well your character is at performing certain tasks. The Stat Scores are Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma. The stats can be described more in depth here. The most common method in character creation is to give the player 20 free points to put into your stats to adjust them accordingly. Next to your Stat Scores will be the Modifiers, which are used in almost every roll you make using those stats. Armor Class Your Armor Class is used when determining what attacks hit or miss. If an attack is equal to or above your Armor Class, it's a hit. AC = 10 + Armor Bonus + Shield Bonus + DEX Bonus + Enhancement Bonus + Deflection Bonus + Natural Armor + Dodge Bonus + Size Bonus Armor Bonus Bonuses applied by wearing armor. Shield Bonus Bonuses applied by using a Shield or other Blocking weapon. DEX Bonus Bonuses applied by your DEX Modifier. Enhancement Bonus Bonuses applied by special effects placed on the armor. Deflection Bonus Bonuses applied by magical wards placed on the player. Natural Armor Bonuses applied by armor that is naturally on the player's skin. Dodge Bonus Bonuses applied by the player's supernatural ability to dodge. Size Bonus Bonuses applied by the size of the player. Base Attack Bonus The Base Attack Bonus is added to any rolls made for attack. You will add your Base Attack Bonus to your STR or DEX modifiers, depending on what type of attack you make is. Saving Throws Your saving throws are used to escape traps, spells, and other magical effects. Fortitude Fortitude determines how well you can resist physical effects placed on the player. This is determined by CON + Class Bonus + Outside Effects. Reflex Reflex determines how well you can avoid physical things thrown at the player. This is determined by DEX + Class Bonus + Outside Effects. Willpower Willpower determines how well you can mentally resist magical effects. This is determined by WIS + Class Bonus + Outside Effects. Initiative Initiative determines the order your character goes in a battle. The Initiative is based off of your DEX + Outside Effects. The higher the initiative, the earlier you act in combat. Hit Points Your HP determines your character's health. When your character's health reaches 0, you go into a death state. Category:Mechanics